


Evil Unbroken

by CapriciousVanity



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik was not killed when Sebastian fired the last shot. Instead, he awakens in his own world again, but there is something off... He is no longer in control. A prisoner, still, in the depths of his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Unbroken

I stumbled back, clawing at the torn sleeves of my robe, screaming out as pain prickled my skin, patting out the fire at my arms. “Seb” had made a run for it. I pulled the tattered remnants off my body, smoothing out the new burns on my arms and sides. There would be boils there, again… I needed to catch my breath. For the first time in a long while, I felt true fear. I almost reveled at the feeling. It had been so long since I felt anything but agony or pinpricks of numbness at the shreds of my skin. It lasted only a short while, adrenaline leaving my body tired. Another feeling I hadn’t felt in a long while.  I needed to stop them. They will not keep me here, in the prison of my own making. I send him off into a different part of myself. I hope to… Keep him there, just long enough to find the boy, to find Leslie. I am being split into too many pieces. Kidman, Leslie, Sebastian… With Joseph and the Doctor gone, I became focused. However, as the remaining detectives come closer, I find myself becoming more erratic, reckless even.

With Sebastian preoccupied, I may take my time to search for the boy. Or, have him come and find me. Julie would not be as much of a problem if her target were me. Unfortunately, it is not. She plans to kill the boy, and I cannot allow that to happen.

Leslie had come to me after all. His unique strength of will and Identity Disorder will both allow me into him, and he also to become me.  I must rid of the others. They will not allow me to escape here otherwise. The claws of the horde piercing into my skin, down to my bone, deep through the flesh. It is a burning pain, but I have endured far worse for much less.

Each explosion shakes my extended body. I am conscious as the creature I am a part of falls. I become vulnerable. The next hit breaks apart the glass case, and the next rips me apart. I am held together, long enough to try and reach out to him, but the pain becomes too much. The final shot, it cracks a rib and pierces through me, into the mouth of the beast. It can no longer sustain me. Its pain floods into me and I fall apart. I become liquid then solid again. It is hard to keep myself together, and eventually, I give up.

I need to rest.

Blackness overtakes me, but there are sparks… The very same ones as they... Did _this_ to me. I failed my goal. They are sure to kill me for good. And for the second time, I am afraid.

I awake from darkness only to be met by more of it. My eyes strain to adjust. I breathe in dust and hold my throat, coughing. More dust spreads across the shadows, my hand reaches out for something to grasp, to balance myself. My hand touches something cold and smooth. I immediately pull back, met by a vague reflection of myself. I could feel it. It was _cold_ and _smooth_. My hands are no longer numb. My skin is… Softer. Not dry or… Where are my scars? I look back to my reflection, obscured by dirt and hard water stains. I touch it again. My eyes, adjusting to the light, see my small hand, my arm covered by a white sleeve. I look down at myself. A dark vest, pinstriped, and matching pants. Rubbing a clean spot on the cool steel, I am caught in shock and awe to see myself, young, unscathed, and mostly clean. My hand touches my face, plump with youth. My skin is paler, now. My hair… It’s Yellow-white. Instinctively, I touch my eyebrows. They’re light and hard to see, but I can feel them, the small hairs. I push myself to stand. I can barely see over the steel oven beside me. I am a child again. But why?

I am startled by the door slamming open, the sound resonating, vibrating the fixtures. I clamp my hands over my ears. Even my hearing has fully restored. A creature in the doorway points at me with a screech, eyes white and boils bursting on its skin and reforming. I was more repulsed than usual.

I hold out my hand.

“Stop,” I commanded, but instead it charged right for me. My childish voice is almost embarrassing. I trip on the tile; my shoes have no traction… Great. I struggled back to my feet and run into the next room, a meat locker with slabs of headless pigs on each hook. In the distance, I see a small door to a shoot. I run for it, hearing the creature run after me. I shut the door, peaking out through a small bullet hole. The creature looks around, turning sharply. It leaves soon enough, having lost an interest in me, I suppose.

I sit back against the metal of the shoot, sighing to myself. Suddenly, I am jolted, and the metal grinds against the tunnel. My heart stops for a moment, anticipating the fall.

My head hits the top of the enclosure, joined with the rest of my body until the box slams against the end of the tunnel, in turn bashing me into the bottom. I hiss in pain, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth. I pick myself up, and slide the door open. Another kitchen. Careful, I step out into dimly lit room and immediately head for cover. I sit on the hard floor and look out from the side of a freezer. It smells putrid... I’m honestly not sure if there will be rotten food inside, or a corpse. Perhaps both. I dare not look. There isn’t any time for that, right now. I keep still. I am no longer in control of my own world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didnt turn out bland!!  
> This will eventually turn into Body Horror, Gore/Guro, and Psychological Horror. There won't be any "ending" to this story, just a bunch of horror for poor child!Ruben to run into.  
> I will be doing requests for this story!!! If you have an idea for a chapter, please comment! Gore and horror themes, only! Thank you!


End file.
